The new variety of miniature rose plant of the present invention originated from a controlled crossing in a breeding program between ‘KORbritta’, described and illustrated in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 11,146 issued on Dec. 7, 1999; and ‘KORrogilo’ (not patented), a variety by the same breeder.
The two parents were crossed and the resulting seeds were planted in a controlled greenhouse environment. The resulting seedlings exhibited distinctive physical and biological characteristics. The new rose plant was selected in June, 2000 as a single plant from the seedling beds due to its superior characteristics and asexually propagated for further evaluation. This new and distinctive miniature rose variety is named ‘KORamgat’.